


Posessed Pirates

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat





	Posessed Pirates

“Dean,” Sam whispered anxiously in his brother’s ear.  It might have been more successful if Dean wasn’t sitting beside him in the back of the boat, with his hand massaging Sam’s steadily growing erection.

The way Dean had his body turned, no one could see what he was doing.

“Enjoying the ride, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Dean,” he put his hand over his brother’s, stopping his movements.

“What, Sam?” The annoyed tone of his voice would have made Sam smile, except for that feeling.

“They’re watching us.”

“Who?”

“The pirates.”

“Sam, they aren’t real.”

“Yeah, but the ghosts possessing them are.”


End file.
